


Six.

by better_times_are_coming



Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, parents soonhoon, parents wonhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Seungcheol is six and afraid of water.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Six.

**Author's Note:**

> I had updated this one on twt, but i added a few changes and made it longer, enjoy!

Seungcheol is six and afraid of water. 

Actually, he’s afraid of lots of things, he cries when a big bug comes near him, cries when the lights go off suddenly, cries when he doesn’t get what he wants, cries when he gets too happy and overwhelmed.

But there’s still one big fear he can’t seem to conquer. 

And by the way he’s clinging to his parents right now, his face buried on Jihoon’s hip, and his hand squeezing Soonyoung’s fingers until they hurt, Jeonghan suspects he won’t be able to do this today either.

It’s supposed to be a fun day, lake, picnic, just the six of them.

But as soon as Mingyu’s eyes had lit up at the sight of those pedal boats, and the words  _ can we do that please?  _ had left his mouth, Seungcheol had burst into tears. 

And the adults easily suspect why. 

Mingyu and Seungcheol do everything together these days. 

Literally everything, they like the same games, sports, they take naps together, they have the same friends. 

(They also help each other with homework, even though they're one year apart in school). 

“I-I wa-want to go with Gyu, but it’s scary,” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol mumble, tugging on Soonyoung’s sleeve so he’ll hug him. 

And Soonyoung kneels in front of him, fixes his hair and shushes him. 

But Seungcheol still won’t look up from Jihoon’s hip, crying his little heart out. 

And as it always happens whenever Seungcheol gets upset, Mingyu follows suit. 

“Appa,” Mingyu’s lower lip trembles and he reaches out to Jeonghan. 

He looks so cute with his puppy t-shirt and overalls, and they were so cheerful a moment ago, Jeonghan really doesn’t want to see Mingyu cry right now.

Neither of the kids, really. 

So Jeonghan mimics Soonyoung’s action and kneels in front of his son, cleaning his snot covered face with his sleeve and humming quietly, hoping the five year old will calm down. 

“Come on, love.” Jeonghan gently rubs Mingyu’s arm up and down in comfort. “Don’t cry, we can do something else.”

Mingyu furiously shakes his head. 

“Or maybe you could go with appa, huh? Appa and Uncle Soonyoung would love to join you.” Wonwoo and Soonyoung seem more fearless in that matter anyways, Jeonghan would rather stay on land. 

“I wa-wanna go with hyung,” Mingyu sniffles. 

And Jeonghan knows. 

And it’s heartwarming, the way they’re so attached to the hip. 

But Mingyu has proven to be more adventurous than Seungcheol, and that often ends up with situations like these.

One feeling disappointed and another one guilty. 

“I have an idea, Gyu.” Wonwoo approaches from their side, gently reaching out so he can squeeze Mingyu’s fingers reassuringly. “Why won’t you go to Seungcheol and tell him that you two can try and do it together?” 

“But appa, he-he says he doesn’t want to,” Mingyu sniffles and Jeonghan shushes him gently, pressing a kiss on his warm cheek. 

“We know,” Jeonghan coos, knowing that when Seungcheol had just been adopted, they had insisted on how Seungcheol was the hyung, and he’d protect Mingyu, but as months had gone by, they were quickly realizing that it was more of the other way around.

Seungcheol needed so much care, but Mingyu didn’t mind protecting him instead.

“But appa is right,” Jeonghan reminds him. “You could at least try to say that to Cheollie, okay?” 

Wonwoo pinches Mingyu’s cheek playfully and he’s smiling again, his toothy grin, eyes shining as he nods. 

It doesn’t take much to calm down for Mingyu, and when he has stopped crying, Jeonghan gives him a smile and encouraging nod, and they head back to where their friends are. 

Mingyu is holding both Wonwoo and Jeonghan’s hands, and he looks so  _ determined _ , it’s adorable. 

“Do you want to go with your favorite uncle, Cheollie?” Jeonghan tries, opening his arms in invitation. Truth is, Jeonghan doesn’t really want to get on a pedal boat of all things, but if Seungcheol says  _ yes _ and it makes the kids happy, he’s willing to make that sacrifice. 

However, it seems like he won’t have to, because Seungcheol stays glued to his spot, head buried in Jihoon’s hoodie. 

“Then why isn’t Uncle Wonwoo trying?” Soonyoung asks, looking genuinely confused and Jeonghan is tempted to give him the finger, but he can’t.

He’s a parent now.

So he settles on a petulant pout. 

The battle for being Seungcheol’s favorite uncle is still ongoing, and Soonyoung has accused Jeonghan of bribing Seungcheol with his favorite candies when Jihoon and Soonyoung are not looking. 

Which might or not be true. 

(Although no one can game with Seungcheol the way Wonwoo does, so maybe it’s a tie). 

“No one is going to make you do it if you’re afraid, Cheollie.” Jihoon reminds him, but by the way Seungcheol only looks tenser, breathing hard and trembling, he knows that Seungcheol isn’t listening. 

It’s heartbreaking to see, and Jeonghan isn’t even sure  _ why _ Seungcheol is so afraid of swimming and water related things. 

He wishes he’d know, because he’d be able to help. 

“It’s not really scary, baby.” Soonyoung goes for a different approach and he places his hand on Seungcheol’s back, so he’ll turn and look at him in the eye. “Imagine it’s a big big tub, filled with water and some fishies.” 

“Fishies?” Seungcheol repeats and it gives Jeonghan a glimmer of hope. 

“Yeah, you like those, don’t you, honey?” Soonyoung prompts, but Seungcheol shakes his head quickly and buries his face on Jihoon’s hoodie once again. 

And the adults try not to give up. 

It’s  _ hard _ , and for a moment it seems like it will always be, to make Seungcheol feel safe around them all, to give him enough confidence to do things like these. 

Mingyu tugs on both of their hands then, as if sensing their distress (Jeonghan wouldn’t be surprised, and it’s not because Mingyu is their son, but he’s one of the most perceptive five years old Jeonghan has ever met), and gives them a questioning look. 

Jeonghan knows he wants to try and make it better. 

But Jeonghan isn’t sure… 

What if Seungcheol brushes him off? 

He looks in Wonwoo’s direction then and his husband just smiles at him, a confident reassuring gesture. 

And since Jeonghan is well aware that he can’t protect his kid from everything (even if Mingyu feels everything quite strongly, especially things related with Seungcheol), he looks down at him and smiles. 

“Okay, baby, go on,” Jeonghan lets go of his hand and ruffles his hair, and Mingyu is absolutely delighted. 

He gives them another of those toothy grins before boldly approaching the scene. 

Jeonghan’s heart skips a beat, he won’t lie. 

_ please let it work _

Seungcheol refuses to look up still, even when he notices Mingyu’s presence somewhere behind him, and just then Mingyu reaches out, grabbing Seungcheol’s wrist and snatching it away without measuring much of his force. 

Wonwoo gasps a small  _ mingyu _ in surprise and warning, but Seungcheol is out of his hiding place at least, eyes wet as he stares at Mingyu. 

“Hyung, let’s do it together.” 

“But Gyu-” 

“I’ll protect you!” Mingyu assures him, in his earnest, squeezing Seungcheol’s wrist. “Gyu will protect you, promise.” 

Okay, if that isn’t the cutest interaction in the world, Jeonghan isn’t sure what will be. 

And well, Soonyoung and Jeonghan’s cooing doesn’t seem to faze the kids, the two of them too immersed into each other’s eyes to care. 

Seungcheol waits and the adults hold their breaths, watching the interaction curiously. 

If Mingyu is about to accomplish what neither of them could do... well, that’d be really impressive. 

Seungcheol sniffles, cleans his tears with his sleeve, he’s still holding one hand on his parent’s clothes and he’s shaking like a leaf, but… he seems to consider for a moment, and then gives Mingyu a hesitant smile. 

“Okay.” 

(In the end, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and the kids get in the pedal boat, as Jeonghan and Jihoon observe from afar. 

Both children enjoy the adventure, take silly pictures of each other, and neither of them cry for the rest of the day, and even though Jeonghan isn’t sure about Seungcehol’s fear of water being conquered or not this afternoon, when he sees Mingyu and Seungcheol smiling and laughing, hand in hand as they walk around, he still considers today a win). 


End file.
